User talk:.Moss/Archive1
Welcome! Hello, Mossnose! Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, have questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to ask me. 22:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome 2 warriors wiki!!!! i do signature requests, so if u need some help, ask me or leave a message on my Talk page. to get there, click the little words on my name to get there!!! hope u have fun in Warriors wiki!!!! 22:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Well, the Adopt a User Project is closed, but sure! I can be your friend and help you around this wiki! I just can't officially be your mentor. Now the first thing you need to do is get rid of Poppyfrost on your userpage. Unfortunately, users are not allowed to have a charart from another page. Sucks, doesn't it? Same thing happened to me. You can make your own charart or ask another user, like me, to make you one. And any help you need, don't hesitate to ask, and I'll be glad to help you! 00:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Please don't.... Hi! Welcome to the wiki, please don't add images that are up for approlval that are not approved, no matter how amazing they look ;P Maple♥poolI'm a star gazer~ 13:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) There Ok got rid of Poppyfrost/kit for you, please rember to sign with four '~' when you post on talk pages. Maple♥poolI'm a star gazer~ 14:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Answers to your questions Ok, I see you already deleted Poppykit, so I don't need to do that for you. First, you don't have to sign your name. All you have to do is do the four tildes. Otherwise your name gets signed twice and it's very redundant. Next, for the charart, sure! I'd love to make you on. Just let me get a few things clear. The tortoiseshell only has splashes of brown and white? Or can I add other colors in? Next, does it matter which ear is nicked? Last, what do you mean by invected nose? Sorry for the questions, but I want to make this charart really good! Ok, to make a charart, there are many things you can do. You can download Gimp, go on Pixlr, or Sumopaint. I use Pixlr all the time, but users of Gimp like it more, so it's your choice! Then go to the Project Charart and all the blanks are there for you to use. Ok? If I missed any of your questions, ask me again. Long paragraph. Hope this helped! 19:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Uh, you're not creepy! You're awesome! If this is how your good moods are, I hope you're always in one! :P 21:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok for the userboxes, first go to this link: Warriors Wiki:Userboxes. There it gives you a list of all the userboxes on the wiki. Click on one (ex: gender) and you see userboxes that you can use. Then when you see a userbox you want to use, copy the wiki code next to it and paste it onto your userpage. For the box around the charart, that's actually called a charcat. Go to this link: Template:Charcat and the code is there. That's the code for a normal charcat, but for a colored one, it's a whole different code! If you want that one, I can give it to you later or you can just copy it off my userpage. There! Don't worry about asking questions; it makes me feel knowledgable that I actually know the answers! XD 21:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Great! I'll have the charart done in a week or so. 21:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Charart Yeah, I know it looks really bad. It's because I rushed it. Please tell me what to fix and I'll do it immediatley! 23:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Really? That's one of my not-so-good ones. Oh well! If you like it, I guess it's fine! Remember to tell me when you don't need a mentor anymore so that I can congratulate you! It's not going to happen so soon because you were only on for 2 days, but just reminding you in advance! 00:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) XD heheheh.... wanna a signature? 00:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) hehehehehehe.... 'kay, whaddaya want it to look like? 00:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) needed for signatures: links, colors, symbols, fonts, and other... 17:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) there are many different links. i prefer Talk page and user page for your signature. do u want talk page and user page? i'll be in charged with the links. 19:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok Great! I hope you like your siggie! Ok the colored code goes like this: Remember, you can tweak it to fit your needs. For ex: Change the colors! Align it left right or center! Remember to put your own charart in. Change the font color! Choose how thick you want your border to be. And remember to add in any extra headings like I did (Important Note)! There you have it. Go crazy! XP 22:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I was checking out your userpage when I realized the charcat code didn't work. Just saying, you have to put the code in the source mode. 01:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I hope it works! 23:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) So when you edit something, look at the top right corner of the editing place. See how it says Text Appearance, insert, and controls? Under controls, there's a button that says source. When you click that, it takes you to source mode, where you can plug in all the codes. 23:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll make mossnose as a kit, but remember the image policy before deciding which goes on your userpage. It'll be done in less than a week. K? 23:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and do you want it to be named Mosskit or something? 23:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Charart Here it is. Wow, it's one of my worst. Please tell me what to fix and I'll be glad to fix it! 02:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) okay I have to get off now, but I'll make the pic. later. 18:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker 18:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) hi mossnose the message wasnt for u and i have no idea how that got there, when i visited my friend's talk page the message was there too!! anyway im going to delete it off ur talk page ok ttyl 21:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help Yeah, sure! I'll edit your userpage and fix a few things. 23:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) There, I fixed it! 23:31, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I fixed Mosskit! Did it get better or worse? 23:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh sure! I'll fix it. Sorry,I didn't have an ounce of common sense when I fixed itthe first time! :P 19:15, June 12, 2011 (UTC) There! I fixed it! I aslo fixed your first collapsible box since it wasn't showing. Is it better now? 19:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Charcat There! It's all done. XD And don't worry if you feel like you're asking for too much help; this puts my coding skills to the test so I rather like it! 17:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) You haven't told me yet what your siggie would look like... 20:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll get started! I might have to do it tomorrow. Sorry! 23:15, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Yeah, no problem! XD 23:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, i finished it. here:Brambleclaw and Squirrelfight forever!! Yo! My talk! put this code: directions: 1) at the very top of any page that you're in, there should be your profile picture and your username. browse your cursor over it and look under your profile button. 2) look for this page called "My Preferences Page" and click on it. 3) scroll down and look for this section called "Signature." 4) minimize your window that you're currently on and open up another page, and go to your talk page. 5) now, this depends what kind of computer you're on. as for mine, i highlighted the code, right clicked, and clicked copy in a box. 6) minimize the talk page window, and there should be your "my preferences" page.scroll down to signature section again. There's a box in that section that should say Signature: and then a typing box in it. right click again and there should be a box that pops up again, but this time , click paste. 7) Don't forget to check the "Custom Signature" box!!!! believe me, it's super easy, and not as long as you think. if u want your sig. changed, tell me. 23:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) kk, I fixed it! Just use the code above still. 21:20, June 14, 2011 (UTC) And from my message above, here's the one you asked me to change: Mossnose Brambleclaw & Squirrelflight forever!!!! Sorry for the mistake... 21:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Did u try the code yet? 21:45, June 14, 2011 (UTC) kk! hope it works!!! 21:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) well hello! I'm not sure about being popular but I try to do as much as I can for this wiki! I joined about three months ago but have figured out most things ( I hope ) wanna be friends? if you have any questions just ask! ok! XD do you need help doing one of these? 00:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) mkay! Congrats! Yeah, sure, I'll run it over. And congrats on 100 edits! =) 03:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Charart Hi! I'd love to do you a charart, but I see you already have a picture on your page, and unless you're wanting me to make you a new version, then I won't be able to make it. Sorry, it's the rules :( 22:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC) hey! Did you try the siggie code i gave you yet? Just makin' sure... 23:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) later I'll tell ya later, got ot get of now. 16:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker It's in the CBA stage. :) 14:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Not yet. 15:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Try it yet??? 01:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... when you post it, it doubles.... I think you're doing it wrong.... you just sign with ONLY four~s... that's it.. 13:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Mossnose! To join PCA go to the charart talk page, then go down to the discussion section, (or join, whatever there is) and just post a topic saying that you'd like to join. That's how I did it! 16:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Picture You go to My Preferences and it'll take you to the settings for User Profile. Scroll down, and you'll see it says Avatar. In that box, you can get the original choices like you said. But you can also upload a new avatar. When you browse, it'll take you to your system files and you can choose from there! Hope this helped! 16:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) For the charart, you can use any of the following choices: Gimp, Pixlr, or Sumopaint. If you use one of these, you don't really need the others. And yes, for Gimp you must download it first before using it. 16:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC) You got it correct!!! Do you like it? 17:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi! SquirrelFlame told me you were her apprentice. :) 17:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. =) 18:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) PCA You write a message on the talk page which is here. Then a lead will add you in. 20:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Joining You clearly have the idea of joining a project completely wrong. You need nothing to join. All you need to do is leave a message on the PCA Talk Page and a PCA Lead will add you in. I am neither a PCA lead nor the PCA project page so asking me was inappropriate. How do you expect me to know about Crookedstar's Promise? I didn't write the book. How do you know she doesn't appear in a dream? You don't, do you? Try to keep an open mind. Sorry I sounded kind of mean, but what I said was true. 21:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC) No No, just go here and see how it says Create a new image, Open Image from Computer, Open Image from URL, and Open Image from Library? Click Computer. If you do, it will take you into your computer files that are the certain file types. If you click URL, then you have to type the web address. 21:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) And please sign your message at the end of the page so I know where to find it. K? :) 21:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I think someone deleted it or something. Anyway, I uploaded it again. 21:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Idk, I asked Moonflight about it. I don't think there's anything against it as long as both images aren't on your userpage. 22:40, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Nvm, you aren't allowed to have it. I'll put a delete tag on the Mosskit. 22:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You can do your own. You just have to delete Mossstar first. 22:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) What's up? You like your siggie? 22:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Photo Photo section? Link? 22:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I didn't make all of them, only a select few... The ones that I did make are for other users or for PCA. 15:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha! I love your picture of the fish! It's cute. VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 17:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Fish Oh, the image on your avatar spot. If you don't see it, then let me know. VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 00:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) No, it isn't. 00:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! I'm gonna change it in a minute, so tell me how you like he new one VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 00:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Charart Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Lightningstorm311 offered to make me a new one, so I said yes. Did you watch the video I talked about in my blog? VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 02:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Great! That's great! Well, Mistystar did the stripes for my charart, but I changed the coloring a little and did other things. I can't wait until you're a warrior! We'll stay friends afterward, right? 02:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Web address The web address is the same for all computers. Like this: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110313165313/warriors/images/6/69/DeputyLongFemale.png That takes you to the page for the deputy. If you copy and paste that into the URL box, you'll get the blank on pixlr! 02:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon I play White, Pearl, Soulsilver, and the Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of the sky, and yea. That's pretty much it! 06:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) My favorite pokemon is Mew! I think it's super cute! 21:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you guys fans of Pokemon? ^:Rosepetal:^*Summer's here!* 20:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) URL The URL box is where you click on Open Image From Url. Then it says URL: . That's where you put the web address in. 22:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Go to this link: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mistyheart/Tutorials 02:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) To know about new users, you usually go to the recent activity and see if any new unfamiliar users are there. 02:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Goodbye...:( Thank you for what you said. Will do. Goodbye. 02:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) sure All i do is copy and paste pics. of the cats on to any background. 18:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker hey im o.t.t.e.r.s.t....a...r i .a.m.sad... ♥Otterstar♥ The lithe cat who saved you.. it says hi im otterstar i am sad ♥Otterstar♥ The lithe cat who saved you.. some one stole my camera that my dad got me ♥Otterstar♥ The lithe cat who saved you.. No. You can tell by going to PCA's talkpage, and checking to see if the image is still up for approval. If its been approved, you won't find it there, but on one of the archives. :) 01:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) U like Pokemon? 16:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Charart You have to download it onto your computer first. Then when you get to the wiki, click the Upload a Photo button. Then choose that image from your computer and it will be uploaded on the wiki. When you want to send it to them, write a message. Then in the top box, see where it says, Text Appearance, Insert, and Controls? Under Insert, there's a little photo frame icon. It's the first on under Insert. When you click that, it will show you the recently uploaded photos on the wiki. Your picture will be there, and you can insert it onto the user's talk page! 20:41, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Charart You have to download it onto your computer first. Then when you get to the wiki, click the Upload a Photo button. Then choose that image from your computer and it will be uploaded on the wiki. When you want to send it to them, write a message. Then in the top box, see where it says, Text Appearance, Insert, and Controls? Under Insert, there's a little photo frame icon. It's the first on under Insert. When you click that, it will show you the recently uploaded photos on the wiki. Your picture will be there, and you can insert it onto the user's talk page! 20:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks! You're a great contributer too. :D 15:54, June 27, 2011 (UTC) So, do u have pkmn black or white? I <3 Pokemon!!! 22:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) What was ur starter? Mine? Oshawott. 22:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) What lvl's ur Samurott? And yes, i'll try my best to get new users to ask for a charart from you. 21:12, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for offering to make me a charat! Where do I post that information? Hi(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose What's Up? wanna b friends??(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Can you please make me a charat? Here is the info: Username: Moonstorm88 Pelt Color: Tortishell and white with gray ears Pelt Length: Short Rank: Medicine cat Eye Color: Blue Gender: Female Thank you! Charart Ok, so you go on Pixlr, get the blank online, plug in the url, make the charart, dowload it on your computer, get on WWiki, upload it on the wwiki, and there you have it! 00:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! So... what's up? (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha! Cool(: I'm in D.C with me cheer team at a hotel! haha(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hi! It's me Moonstorm88. The name of my cat is Moonstorm. Thank you so much! Hey Hey! Wazza uppy(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Okay, I will. Still, you can ask anyone who doesn't have one. 17:06, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Warrior name Hmmmm... I think it would be Flowerear. Can you make me a signature of that saying in blue letters Vandalstoppper and in small pink letters saying Flowerear? VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 17:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) New Allright, If I see a new user, I'll let you lmow! VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 17:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) How do you userboxes in the collabsible thing? Moonstorm88 Thank you! I got one of those userbox things but I couldn't get userboxes in it. Moonstorm88 Tigerstar You misspelled the word 'was' in your edit on his page. Also, you shouldn't post assumptions in the storyline, only facts stated in the books, and instead put guesses in the trivia. Sorry, I would;ve just fixed it, but most are barred from editing the page. What button do you push to get userboxes in that thing? Moonstorm88 Warrior name Wait, my warrior name will be Littlestar! Ok, first, you type in the search bar User: USERNAME/sig (you replace USERNAME with the user's name that you're doing it for) Then, you insert the code in of the siggie. I go to siggie tutorials, copy n' paste the code, but change it. then copy the code from the siggie page. paste it on the user's talk page, asking if they like it or not. then, give them the code. type in Put in at the beginning of the code, and at the end of the code, .(Then again, insert the user's username in the USERNAME section.) Tell the the directions how to activate it, and there u are! 20:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Url Neither. A url is the web address. Ex: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110313165313/warriors/images/6/69/DeputyLongFemale.png Type that in, and you'll get the image. 20:21, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Btw, may I ask how old you are? It's ok if you don't want to tell me! :P 20:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Littlestar Yeah, that was me. You can get started whenever you'd like. VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 16:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Code I don't know what you mean by code... Can you give me an example? And it's ok! I was just curious, that's all! XD 21:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) For a female, it's http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090610063804/warriors/images/6/62/MedcatFemaleShort.png and for a male, it's http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090610063835/warriors/images/6/65/MedcatMaleShort.png Is that what you meant? You can get it yourself... 17:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Mossnose. Sorry for not replying earlier, i haven`t been on the last few weeks because my internet was down. Anyway you asked where my stories were, and actually i write them in my notebook, with the help of a friend. The strories will be typed soon, i`ll tell you when i`m done. 19:59, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Happy 4th! Hi! Did you have a good Fourth of July? VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 16:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) da one on the right hand corner. and go here for a tutorial. sry. for the late reply... 18:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay. No problem! 15:40, July 9, 2011 (UTC) It's ok! I'm sure bluespark can do it! I'd like the link to be to the profile. VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 02:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! I really appreciate that! Moonstorm88 WIKI Hi, I was just wondering if you would like to join Warrior Clan Fanfiction wiki. It is a fanfiction wiki were you can write fanfiction, roleplay, create your cat/clan, or just chat with friends. here is the link if you are interested: http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Clan_Fanfiction_Wiki 03:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! join whenever you want to. Can you help me spread the word about the wiki. Not many people are still editing on my wiki for some reason sadly. Thanks again, 19:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Charat Thank you so much for the charat! I really like it, but could you please change a couple of things? Moonstorm88 23:54, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Change Could you please make her head white, make her ginger patches a little bit redder, and blur the earpink? Thank you! Here ya go! RE: Thank you! Could you please fix the eye so it has a pupil? Moonstorm88 09:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Charat Hi Mossnose! I'm sorry, but I have more requests. Could you please make the earpink smaller and blur it in? Also, her ginger should be slighly redder and could you please make the patches smaller, add more of them and put some patches on her face? Since I'm asking you to change the whole thing, I can understand if you never want to talk to me again. Thanks! Moonstorm88 18:14, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Forget what I said about reddening the ginger patches. I forgot that I had already asked that. Moonstorm88 18:18, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much for making me a charat! Moonstorm88 18:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Ok, I think Ihave it fixed. If there's anything else to tweak, feel free to tell me! 21:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Charat Thank you! I'm sorry, but I have more requests. Could you please move some of the patches closer together and make them bigger? Thanks! Moonstorm88 14:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. I know that everything I just said goes aginst what I said before. Also, could you please make the earpink slightly larger? Have you ever play a game called "Kitten Creator"? The tortishell patten on that game will give you a really good idea of where I want the patches. Thank you! Moonstorm88 14:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Charat It is AWSOME!!! I love it! Thank you! Could you please change a couple things? Could you please fill in the big black spot on her chest and make the spots on the tail like the spots on her body? Thank you! Moonstorm88 13:27, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I hope I answered your questions on the PC talk page! 21:50 Sat Dec 3 Warrior Clan Fanfiction Go on ahead! Icy Happy Holidays! 23:59, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Charat Hi! Thank you so much! Can you please redden the ginger patches, redo the tail spots and put the image in a longhair blank? Thanks! Moonstorm88 14:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Done Done. I hope I fixed it to match your intentions. 23:33, December 30, 2011 (UTC) New My new charart -- 18:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Charat Thanks! I love it! Could you please make the black spots on her body and the bottom one on her tail darker? Also, please darken the ears (both earpink and ear fur). One more thing, please add a few more patches to the face (but little ones!). Thanks again! Moonstorm88 13:53, January 4, 2012 (UTC) There There you go. 22:40, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re; You define shading by darkening it, and with gimp you can either do that by raising the opitcay of the layer(If you use layers) or going over it with the dodge/burn tool (If you dont use layers). The gaussain blur is a really strong blur that can be found by going to Filters>Blur>Gaussian Blur. It takes some getting used to so you might want to practice with it for a bit. Ask if you have any more questions :) 06:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Heyz! Hiya x3 It's CloudTail, but you can call me Dusteh. I'm glad someone knows asdf >.> and I look forward to meeting you on chat soon :D ~CloudSwag~ 00:34, April 5, 2012 (UTC) omg! :D It's been a while. BTW, I don't think I can do it, but i'll try my best. At least I'm on a school break. HUZZAH! Anyways, I'll put it on hold. :3 I think my siggie's going haywire. DX 21:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Haven't been on for a while, but I guess I still have knowledge on coding. Ok, watcha need help with? 00:19, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:PCA Oh, sorry about that. It must've been overlooked. Would you still like to rejoin? 17:54, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll Try Hm, I'll try my best to start. 01:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Making A Report Hello Mossnose, I would like to report a very unappealing Wiki site known as "GigglerCats Wiki". You can find this website at the address here. I know it is just for people to "have fun", but I don't appreciate how the website makes fun of the whole Warriors ''series. For example, they say that Bluestar is obsessed with vodka, Firestar is a dumb robot, Oakheart is a hippie, and that Crowfeather's kit Breezepelt did something with, or should I say, ''to, Russetfur. Lots of swearing and cursing is used on the site also. In the cat's "bio", they make up a storyline or use the real one but make it much inappropiate for younger readers. The fake stuff can be like Hollyleaf "doing it" with several other toms or even other male creatures, and having over three million kits. (Which, of course, never happened!) The false information is unnessecary. I understand if you cannot do anything about it, and I know I can just ignore it, but it can greatly hurt the feelings of many users and is hard to just let go of. So, just to mention it, I'd love to see them get beaten down. 21:31, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Please tell me your opinion! This will be posted in every major member's talk page that I know of! Re: I'm really sorry but I'm not going to be able to finish your charart. I've become incredibly busy and I can't find time to work on it. I'm terribly sorry. Regards, }}22:17 Sun May 6 Umm...I'm quitting the wiki...DX im too busy... can u ask for someone else to change urs? }} 23:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hellooo! Haha, I was incredibly bored, and as I was being stalkerish and going over userpages, I noticed you don't have a charat. Would you like one? :D Help the Boredom Cause! Haha. I'm back! Miss me? xD 15:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC) *frowny face* Not sure if I like this. Tortoiseshell pattern wasn't being cooperative today. But boredom be gone! Thank you for your kindly donation. ^^ [[User:Gingertail|'◊ Ginger']][[User talk:Gingertail|'tail ◊']] 16:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome! It was fun :) [[User:Gingertail|'◊ Ginger']][[User talk:Gingertail|'tail ◊']] 16:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC)